


Stuck in the Middle

by JaffaQueen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, OC, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaffaQueen/pseuds/JaffaQueen
Summary: Steve knows Danny. Danny’s twin is Georgie. Georgie is Steve’s girlfriend. She’s stuck in the middle, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.This story follows my OC, Georgie, through the seasons of Hawaii five-0!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/OC





	Stuck in the Middle

Introduction

“Hey, Danny? What’s up?” I asked after answering the phone to my brother. I’d gotten some leave from my latest recon tour, so I was able to talk to my family and see my friends, before heading back to work in a week.  
“Georgie! I’ve got something exciting to tell you.” My brother answered, and I could actually hear a tiny hint of happiness in his voice for once. He’d been down for a long time; it was good to hear him like that.  
“Something exciting? That’s unusual for you, Danny.” I said, making Danny chuckle from across the phone.  
“I know, I know. I mean, it’s not exciting for me really, but it will be for you.” He told me in response.  
“Come on then! Tell me what it is.” I exclaimed, smiling to myself at what could be to come.  
“I’m moving to Hawaii.” He told me finally, and I felt my smile turn to a grin. “You’re coming here? That’s amazing, Danny! I finally get to see you and Grace more again!” I said, excitement bursting in my tone. I was overjoyed about this; I finally got to see my twin properly again! He’d come to visit me once or twice since I moved to Hawaii but I’d mainly been back to New Jersey to see the whole family. “Rachel is moving there with Stan, and I still want to see Grace, so that’s it. Moving to Hawaii.” Danny continued with a sigh. “Oh. Well I’m sorry it’s under those circumstances, Danny, but I think you’ll do well out here. It’s time for a change anyway, isn’t it?” I asked. “I guess so... well, anyway, I thought you should know. I’ll be there in a month, maybe then I can finally meet your boyfriend, huh?” He said, which made me smile again at the thought of Danny meeting my boyfriend, Steve. He was away at the moment with the Navy but he’d be home soon before getting out again, much like myself. But would Steve and Danny get along? I really hoped they would but their personalities were quite conflicting, so I just couldn’t tell. “Steve? Of course! I can’t wait for you to meet him, Danny. Anyway, I’ll let you go, keep in touch okay?” I exclaimed, changing my tone for the ‘keep in touch’ part. “Of course. Love you Georgie.” Danny agreed. “Love you too, Danny.” I replied, before hanging up. I couldn’t help but think that Steve + Danny could be a recipe for disaster. But I’d have to see how things would go. 

Episode 1

I was stood at the end of the runway waiting when I spotted Steve walking towards me; the exact man I was looking for. I began to walk towards him too, I didn’t want to run because that would make me seem too eager but I hadn’t seen Steve in about 4 months so I was still pretty eager to see him. When we met in the middle I greeted him with a kiss; a longing one on both sides. While we kissed he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as if he was never letting go again.  
“I missed you.” I muttered into our kiss, feeling his lips half-smile against mine.  
“I missed you too.” He responded after pulling away from the kiss. I could tell he was glad to see me but there was pain in his eyes; I wished he could have come home on nicer circumstances. I stepped back so that we were at arms length, a frown on my face. He looked so handsome in his full navy uniform, the black and white fitted uniform suited him. He was my sailor, that was for sure. I sighed.  
“I’m sorry about your dad, Steve.” I told him compassionately, raising my left hand to his cheek, which he tilted his head into. He really was heartbroken; he’d now lost both parents. I couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain he was in right now. “I just wanna get the guy who killed him.” He muttered, to which I nodded softly. “That’s okay, Steve. And if you need any help, I’m here for you.” I assured him. He kissed me once again before noticing someone approaching behind us, so he turned me around by my waist and let go of me. If anyone knew we were a couple we’d both be fired from the Navy, so we had to be very hush hush about it. As the woman approached we both realised it was the governor of Hawaii, so we took formal stances and waited for her to come to us. She stopped about a metre away from us and smiled. “Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Lieutenant Williams.“ she said in greetings, holding out her hand for Steve and I to shake in turn. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Governor.” I said politely as we shook hands. “How can we help you?” Steve asked in continuance of my sentence, and she smiled again. “I’m here to talk to you, Lieutenant Commander. I’ve got a proposition to make.” She told us, and I looked across at Steve. “Okay. I’ll wait for you by the car, Steve.” I said, before nodding a goodbye to the governor and walking back to my black 2007 mustang, leaning on it as I waited for Steve to finish his conversation with the governor. My phone pinged at that moment luckily, saving me from boredom. I pulled it out of my jeans pocket to see a text from Danny. :I’ve got Grace this weekend, why don’t you join us for a day out of something while you’re off? I quickly typed out a response: |:I’d love to come and see you two! Call me sometime and we can sort things out. Just after the message sent I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up to see Steve walking towards me again. Once he was in front of me I could see he was looking a bit frustrated, so I took a moment to think of what we could do. “Why don’t we head to the harbour, Babe? It might help get your mind off of things.” I suggested as I walked around to the driver side of the car, climbing in at the same time as Steve, before turning the key to start the engine. It felt strange driving a car again after I’d been flying for so long; sitting in a jet and flying was quite different to driving a car, after all. Lots more buttons and controls when it came to flying a jet. “Okay. I’ll get changed when we get there.” He agreed, and with that I took the handbrake off and started the drive to the harbour, leaving behind the private runway.

Once we had arrived at Pearl Harbour, we decided to just take a walk and enjoy each other’s company for a while. We would only have about 5 days together so I wanted to make the time we had the best so that we had good memories to keep us going until we were together again. With both of us being in the Navy it really was hard for us to line up our holidays; I cherished every moment I had with Steve. We walked alongside sweet little harbour shops selling fish, souvenirs and clothes. After walking for a while we decided to stop at a restaurant next to a tour company’s shop for some food, but we were cut short when a man with dark hair, brown eyes and high, chiseled cheekbones. “Steve McGarrett?” He asked, pointing at Steve. I looked across at my partner, who furrowed his eyebrows for a brief moment, then smiled. “Chin Ho Kelly?” Steve semi-asked in response, before the pair hugged. It was clear to me that these two knew each other somehow. “That’s me. Went to Kakui high school.” The man, who I now knew to be Chin, answered. “You were a great quarterback!” Steve told him as they pulled apart, making Chin chuckle. “That’s nice, seeing as you broke all my records.” He said, which then made Steve laugh too. “Ah, that was a long time ago. I heard you became a cop.” Steve said, changing the subject to something different. I chose to stay out of the conversation; let them have their reunion. “Yeah, I did. Worked with your old man, actually.” Chin told him, which sent a flicker of sadness across Steve’s face, but it was gone quickly. “He taught me everything I know.” He continued. “Well, it looks like you’ve moved onto greener pastures.” Steve said, making chin sigh. “Let’s just say HPD and I had a... disagreement. But your father understood. I wish there was some way I could repay him.” Chin muttered. “But now you’re here, maybe you can do something.” He continued. “What do you mean?” Steve asked in response to this, and I pulled myself back into the conversation from my idle gazing around the harbour to hear what Chin was going to say. “Well, the word is that the guy in charge of your dad’s case is fresh meat off the mainland, which means he has no idea how this island works. You could go in and pull some strings.” He answered, and I knew immediately who that new guy would be. “I think I might know your new detective. Let me give him a call and see what he knows.” I interrupted, making both men look at me while I pulled out my phone. It would definitely be helpful with Danny on John McGarrett’s case; that way Steve could find out what was happening with ease because of the connections we had. “Okay. I’m gonna head to my father’s house, then. Do you mind, Georgie?” Steve asked me, and I smiled at him. “Not at all, Steve. I’ll see you later, yeah?” I said, and Steve said goodbye to Chin, before leaving. I left chin shortly after to call Danny, walking back to my car as I did so. “What’s up, Georgie? I’m a little busy with this case...” Danny asked upon answering my call. “That’s what I’m calling to ask about, actually. Someone told me that there was a mainland guy working on the John McGarrett case; I knew it would be you.” I explained to him. As I spoke I noticed a few drops of rain splattering on my car windscreen. I heard Danny chuckle from the other end of the phone. “Guess I’ve got a reputation already then. Why are you interested in the John McGarrett case?” He asked, curiosity in his voice. “I knew him. And a friend of mine wanted to know a bit more about what happened.” I told him, not completely answering the question but vaguely; Danny didn’t need to know everything, did he? “Oh okay. Well you know I can’t tell you much about the case, Georgie, so your friend will have to stay curious.” Danny explained to me, making me sigh. I looked out at the seafront; the rain was getting a little bit heavier. “I know... I tried, though, didn’t I?” I said with a chuckle; Danny responded with the same. “Sorry Georgie. Anyway, I need to get back to work. Talk to you later?” He asked me. I smiled, though clearly he couldn’t see that. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Bye Danny.” I said. Before hanging up. What would happen next, I wondered? Was Steve going to come home later happy, or was something bad going to happen? I could only guess as I drove back to my navy issued apartment.


End file.
